mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seismo
Seismo is a Cragsters Mixel. Description A shy, almost nervous Mixel. If Seismo gets restless, he might tap his feet and then there will be trouble. He has huge feet that are used to cause earthquakes that break through the rock layers. Seismo belongs to the tribe of the Cragsters and lives in a vast array of tunnels and caverns. Personality Seismo is a gentle giant. One of the sweetest-natured Mixels, Seismo's personality is the exact opposite of his tough appearance. While he can still wallop Nixels with ease and is quick to say when he dislikes someone, deep down, he is just a shy and timid Mixel. Like the other Cragsters, he lacks intelligence, but he makes up for it through brute strength and a surprising cunning streak. Physical Appearance Seismo is mostly grey in color. He has a round disc-like body that also acts as his face. He has a large single eye in the center of his face, with a dark grey eyebrow-like covering on top of it. Two dark grey horns that are attached to grey connectors rests on top of that. He has two gold rectangular marks on his cheeks. Instead of a mouth, he has a dark grey mouthpiece that moves when he speaks. He has short grey arms with dark grey pincer hands. His legs are very long. His right leg is gold on top and grey on the bottom, while his left leg is grey on the top and light grey on the bottom. His feet are very large. They are both grey, though the bottoms of them are various squares of grey, light grey, and gold. Ability His powerful feet can stomp down rapidly to burrow into the ground and cause earthquakes. Memorable Quotes *''"Coconapple, yum yum! Not in tum tum."'' - Seismo, Coconapple *''"Me no like you."'' - Seismo, Coconapple *''"You no sacrifice Krader!"'' - Seismo, Electrorock *''"Me no see cubit!"'' - Seismo, Nixels *''"Zorch fast, but we Cragsters stop him with rock-solid plan."'' Seismo, Mailman Cut Scenes Meet Seismo Seismo smiles at the camera and happily tap dances and strikes a pose, still smiling. Seismo is Upset Seismo stares at the camera with an unamused face and rapidly stomps his feet until there's a crack on the ground and he falls in it. Set Information Seismo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41504 and contains 50 pieces. Seismo's in-booklet code is 7EET4UA3KE, which is FeetQuake when decoded. Trivia *He is known as the shy one, and he gets scared quite easily like Scorpi. *His name is a pun on the word "seismic", a vibration caused by an earthquake. **It is also the Spanish word for "tremor" or "earthquake".http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/seismo- *He is best friends with Flain. **Ironically, he and Flain both have Tom Kenny as their voice actor. *His signature favorite food is a Coconapple. *He has the most primitive grammar out of the Mixels, due to the fact that he can only say a few words, and grunts sometimes. *Seismo is the first Mixel to have huge feet. **He digs with his feet by stomping the ground rapidly. *He is often mistaken as the leader of the Cragsters. *He was originally meant to be called "Shuff", with Shuff instead being called "Seismo" in his place. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Cragsters. * His horns will sometimes droop down when he gets upset. They also turn into lightning bolt shapes when he gets electrocuted. * Tom Kenny uses the voice he used for Eduardo from "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends" for Seismo, minus Eduardo's Latino accent. * Seismo is the only Mixel that lacks a mouth, having a mouthpiece that moves when he speaks instead. **His mouth may be covered by the mouthpiece, and we just can't see his mouth. * He somewhat resembles the mythical creature Minotaur, thanks to his bull horns coupled with his height and strength. * He and Burnard are the only Mixels to have horns. Video Gallery Appearances Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Electrorock *Nixels *Murp (minor) *Mailman *Another Nixel (cameo) *Rockball Season 2 *Elevator (minor) Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Sources and References Category:Cragsters Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Earth Category:Grey Category:Hints of gold Category:Flat Eyes Category:One Eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Mixels with horns Category:Covered eyes Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Deep voices Category:Circular Mixels Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Shy Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Alternative Names Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Jointed Feet